Save Dragons
by purple.checkers
Summary: Natsu is one of the many dragon slayers in Earth Land who is searching for their dragon fathers. What will he do once he is forced to go against his will and his nakama? A tale which crosses into the realm of dragons, earth, shadows, and light.
1. The Earth Dragon Slayer

**Chapter One - The Earth Dragon Slayer**

* * *

Three shadowy men were chasing a young man. Mysterious as they were, it was evident from their ominous aura that they were from a dark guild, and they intended to kill. The young man was a dragon slayer, and like all dragon slayers he was on his quest to find his father; an earth dragon that disappeared long ago. Unfortunately for him, he traveled into the wrong forest and stepped into the territory of the dragon hunter guild. They attacked him almost immediately, leaving him no time to think of his surroundings. His right leg had a large gash from the knee down and his left arm was broken.

The young boy had light green hair, a slender build, dark skin and he was quick on his feet while he dogged and ran away from the three shadows. Most of all, his eyes were dark, courageous and determined; he was not going to die today.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. He did a 180 and turned to face his opponents. He pounded his feet to the ground and yelled, "Dragon barrier – tree!" he dug his right hand into the ground and pulled out roots from six large trees in his vicinity which fell to the forest floor as a wall of layered protection between him and his followers, perfectly stacked on top of each other. He quickly turned again and continued running.

"ARRAAAAGG," the middle shadow yelled in anger, "Get back here you slimy dragon!" In rage not seen in most men, he sliced the layer of trees with ease and bounded toward the boy. The boy's vision started to blur from blood loss and the pain from his arm which had a bone jetting out from his forearm, he tripped on a dead tree root and fell to the ground, immense pain shooting from his arm to his brain. He refused to cry out as his pursuer slowly walked towards him now that he caught up.

_I'm going to die. I'm sorry I failed you Ivar, my father…don't forget me._

The man in shadows stood over the boy and removed a purple cloth from his right arm and lifted it over the young man. "This is where you die dragon scum." Shadows started to slither its way up the boy's figure.

"My name is Edward Faun."

"Your name is of no importance dragon slayer. Your kind is not welcome on this planet," the shadow said. With the clench of his fist a gargling sound emitted from the boy as he was crushed to death. "Our mission here is done, let us leave this place." The figures disappeared into the shadows. The boy's body lay broken on the forest floor, a cold, dead look to his dark eyes. The sun fought its way through the thicket of trees to illuminate the ground below, a small ray of sunshine lit up the boy's body and you could swear that you heard the forest cry for the Earth dragon slayer.


	2. The Dragons

**Chapter Two – The Dragons**

A roar was heard across a mysterious, unknown land. The sound was heartbreaking in sadness and full of rage. An Emerald green dragon cried in solitude in his lush green forest, the sector of the mysterious plain belonged to him and was far away from the other dragons of the land, and yet every dragon was able to hear him cry out in pain. His name is Ivar.

This mysterious land, still and forever unknown to the humans in Earth Land is the birth place of the powerful dragon race.

"Do you feel it Igneel," a blue dragon made her way to a volcanic area, a loud booming sound escaping her wings as she landed in a clearing where a ruby red dragon sat. "Ivar's earth child was killed just a few moments ago. I wonder who killed him."

"I do feel it Marina, a sad day when a child dies, but torturous when they are slain." Igneel got up to meet the younger dragon. The blue dragon was only recently born, about 100 years or so in age, still smart but not as wise as the ruby dragon. "It is a great despair knowing that all you've taught to your child was not enough to save him from doom." Another roar was heard across the dragon's mystical land.

"What do you think this means Igneel? I do not have an earth child of my own but I fear that chaos will ensue. This killing was out of pure hatred." Igneel looked towards the direction of Ivar, his cry becoming silent.

"I know Marina;I wish to know the details of this situation." Igneel and Marina looked up to the sky, a faint pink colour shielded the dragons from leaving the mystical land to go visit their beloved earth land. "I would like to warn Natsu."

"You think it has something to do with the Dragon Slayers? I'll go speak with my father later today Igneel."

"Yes, hopefully the king will listen to his daughter." Another roar bellowed across the land.

The dragons were told to stay in the dragon realm until the Dragon King saw it safe again for them to return to Earth Land. The King is the most powerful of dragons, unlike element magic; he was able to foretell all future scenarios in different dimensions of space. He would balance the likelihood of one scenario next to all and make his decision based on instinct and statistics. The King did not meddle in the personal lives of his fellow comrades but when their lives were at stake, he deemed the closing of the portal between worlds to be the safest outcome until some other future was given to him by his powers. The barrier, as powerful as it is, cannot sever the bond between the humans that the dragons chose to bond with, when an earth child dies the dragon feels the death and vice versa. Dragons are prepared for the child to die of old age – dragons live to be thousands of years old - but it is much harder to accept the fact that they were killed.

The bonded dragons do not usually worry too much about their earth children since they trained them in dragon slayer magic to the best of their abilities - dragon's are not to be meddled with - and only left them alone once they've mastered all techniques. Since the King decided to close the portals however, many earth children were left with unfinished training. There was a large debate on the barrier, unfortunately though, not all dragons bonded and so the handful of dragons like Igneel and Ivar had no choice but to leave their children behind.

The reason for this isolation was the foretelling of a dragon death.

In another part of the dragon realm, two dragons lay along a clear beach; the water of the infinite ocean had a pinkish hue reflecting the sky above. The first dragon seemed to have an iron clad shell on his dark grey scales; the second dragon had a white fur like appearance giving the impression of an angle's wing. "What do you think will happen now Grandeeney? The foretelling of the King seems more likely now that a dragon slayer has been killed."

"I worry more for the sanity of Ivar, Metalicana." Another roar, more of anger, was heard across the land once more. "No one is safe around a dragon's anger."


	3. Roar

Hi everyone! I'm happy to see some people really like my story. I know the other two chapters were short but they were more of an intro chapter to give you guys an idea of how the plot would be set up. I think telling you that a dragon slayer died and that there was a dragon realm was very important for an intro.

This chapter is longer, a little detail here and there for some of the characters that will be used later in the series. Some chapters will be short, some will be long, so I can have different point of views. I don't like changing POV in the middle of the chapter which is why some are short- but they come out faster so yea.

Thanks for the reviews everyone :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Roar  
**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. The sky was blue, and the water in the lakes reflected it's colour in a crystal clear state. The sun was warm and the city was content, calm and prosperous. Nothing could have gone wrong today.

The day felt a little different for a certain celestial mage.

"There hasn't been a decent job in ages," Lucy pouted and rested her head on a wooden table next to the job board. She stayed there most of her time for the past few days in hopes of having Erza or Makarov pin something new to the board. Her rent was coming up and she couldn't afford to miss another month. The landlord was already close to evicting her. "That's it, my life is over. It's all Natsu's fault. I'll miss everyone. I'll have to go back home and…"

"She's mumbling to herself again," Gray said. He was sitting with Cana playing a game of strip poker which he intentionally lost on purpose to take off his clothes; as usual. "Why doesn't she just move in the guild?" He dealt the cards.

"Because there's no privacy here! –hiccup-" Cana said and she downed another beer in excitement at her "winning" hand. She had one pair while Gray had a royal flush but as per Gray's new "rules" she won anyway. Gray lost his pants and was now only in his boxers. "Another round; another round!"

"I'M BACK!" Natsu burst through the Fairy Tale's doors, smashing Gajeel in the face with the large wooden door. "What a beautiful day! How is everybody?"

"Aye!" Happy followed not far behind Natsu, carrying a huge, rainbow coloured fish; specially picked for his lovely Exceed. "Carllaaaaa! I have a fish for you!" He flew away to the back of the guild, almost getting hit by flying mugs full of beer, and the occasional magic spell.

"Natsu!" Lucy bounded towards the salamander with a look of determination in her eyes; her hips swaying in a provocative manner. Natsu eyed them, right-left-right-left-right-left. He shook his head to get out of the trance he was in, just on time to realize she was about an arm's length away from him. The only thing going on in his head was how pretty she looked today. He knew she was just his partner, but hey he was a growing boy and it's not his fault he notices Lucy's amazing curves.

"Hi Lucy! How are-" He was cut off as she grabbed his vest in a vice grip, her look now becoming threatening.

"Natsu, my dear good friend, do you have a job lined up for us?" Natsu's thoughts of girls quickly changed into that of fear.

Natsu chuckled nervously. He actually forgot to find a job when he was out of town, "Hehe, uh….no." A fist flew to his face and he was thrown to one of the walls of the guild. To his surprise it was Gajeel who threw the punch; in revenge for his face being smashed with the door upon Natsu's entrance.

"You idiot!" both Lucy and Gageel yelled out at the same time.

"I-thought-you-left-for-a-few-days-to-get-a-job-for-us-you-know-that-I'm-late-on-rent-and-we-have-no-food-I-mean-you-can-eat-fire-but-I-can't-you-know-that-oh-my-god-Natsu-how-could-you-why-would-you-do-this-to-me-" Lucy was turning in circles around Natsu, speaking at a speed incomprehensible to most people; he cowered in a fetal position trying to cover his head from her many poundings.

"I'm sorry I forgot!" Natsu tried to get up to run away but was held down by Loke whom Lucy summoned to help her beat Natsu to a pulp.

"She's ranting again," Grey stated, now fully naked but still continuing the card game with Cana.

On the other side of the guild, Carla was hiding behind Wendy in an attempt to blow off Happy as he tried to give her the fish that he caught. "Come on Carla! I got this specially for you!"

Makarov and Erza can be seen on the second level of the guild, overlooking the disastrous mess down below. Regardless, they smiled at each other in content. Only a few guild members were here today, all of the S-class mages were off on a large mission together, which is rare since Fairy Tail doesn't usually receive "impossible missions". Erza decided to stay on request of her guild master. "I think we should have a feast when the S-class mages come home don't you think Erza?" Makarov looked at Erza. He was a father figure for most of the orphans in Fairy Tail, Erza included.

"Yes I think that would be great,"

Down below, Natsu strided towards Grey and Cana's game. "Yo popsicle put some freaking clothes on why don't you!" Natsu finally got out of Lucy's wrath after agreeing that he'd pay for this month's rent. His focus was now on Grey's poker game with Cana who was now only in her underwear.

"Who died and made you king fire brat!"

"No one likes it when you're naked all the time!" A sparring battle commenced, with Grey somehow grabbing a set of underwear and putting them on before he reached the floor.

On the second floor, Erza's annoyance level reached its maximum. She changed into her Knight form and charged at the two boys in frustration. "How many times have I told you not to fight each other!" She made her way to Natsu and Grey and was ready to join the spar when Natsu stopped in his tracks. "Eh? You listened to me?"

Natsu, in a daze, pushed away his two nakama and ran towards the outside of the guild. He bounded past the game table and almost knocked Lucy to the floor; his dragon instincts taking over. _What is that?_ His anxiety levels started to increase. He made his way outside and noticed that Gageel and Wendy were already waiting outside. "What's going on?" He asked. He sniffed the air hoping to find an answer.

Wendy looked at him, "I don't-AHHH" The three dragon slayers fell to the ground and held their ears in pain; a loud roar booming around them. The sound had a sense of longing and rage. Louder than any of Natsu's dragon roars. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to escape his eyes. Guild members raced outside after hearing the three slayers yell in pain.

"What's going on? There's nothing there!" Lucy raced towards Natsu and grabbed onto his shoulders. She didn't understand why he was in pain. The day was calm and quiet, there was only the occasional bird chirping. "Natsu answer me!" He looked into her eyes and suddenly the roaring stopped. Wendy and Gageel lay on the ground and Natsu slumped into Lucy's arms.

Makarov came outside stood before the three guild members, a look of confusion in his eyes. "Natsu, Gageel, Wendy what's going on? Is someone attacking the guild?"

The three dragon slayers were panting; they looked at each other and ask in unison, "Was that a dragon?" Makarov's eyes narrowed.

"Impossible."


	4. Shadows Revealed

Enjoy! Don't forget to review! I like honesty in order to make my story more interesting!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Shadows Revealed  
**

* * *

In a place not so far away from Magnolia lies a forest. It never rains at this forest because this forest does not like rain; it is always sunny and has clear skies to see the moon. It has no sound because no animals live in this forest; not a bird or a squirrel, not even any bugs; the forest has no animals because it has been abandoned. This forest has no name because it does not exist; this forest does not exist because it can only be seen by the likes of dragons. Ivar, the earth dragon, created this forest as well as many others across the globe. The King had given him a duty many thousands of years ago to create these forests as a refuge for the dragons who visit Earth Land.

Dragon slayers may also enter this forest with the guidance of their dragon parents, or if their training has been completed, making them into pseudo dragons. This particular forest, with hot sunshine all day and clear dark skies at night, belonged to the fire dragon, Igneel. This place was the training grounds and the home of Natsu Dragneel before Igneel disappeared from Earth Land. Since then, Natsu was no longer able to find it despite his many searches around the area because he was not a complete pseudo dragon.

Regardless of this forest's mystical properties, a guild of shadowy figures was able to find this place and make it their territory. This guild, named the Dragon Hunters, is an illegal guild. No one even knows of them. The guild Master, a dark shadowy figure, is able to warp the barrier around this magical forest to his wishes. It is through his power that Edward Faun was able to enter this forbidden place.

"Master, were you able to find what you were looking for?" A white haired mage asked the dark figure as he walked into the guild. She was beautiful, her figure so thin you would think to snap her in two. Her powers were unique; she was able to sense the presence of all humans and to tell which magic they possessed. It was she who knew that Edward was in close proximity before the Master of the guild let him into the forest.

"No, he was not the one." The dark figure stepped into the light. He was tall and had tone muscles, his skin was fair and he had short brown hair. He wore a dark brown robe and had a purple cloth hiding his left arm. An ominous aura escaped his otherwise normal figure. The woman shuddered. "He was not strong enough for my shadows to deem him worthy, he was crushed. Be gone with him, he is of no more importance."

The woman looked at her Master. She has been serving him for the past few years and yet still knows nothing of him. She knew from the master's explanation that only dragons may enter this forest; she does not know how he was able to find this forest. She does not know who he is, his name, or what his magic does. It was like he was not human. She stayed with him out of fear that he would kill her.

The guild Master sat at his desk in anger. His guild consisted of only 5 members which he thought was more than enough to fulfill his goal. One member, the white haired woman, was able to sense his prey, the dragon slayers; the second was able to track them down once they went hunting; the other two were twins which he used for his dirty work; and there was him. He did not know their names for he had no use for them. They would be disposed of once he reached his goal either way.

He needed to find a suitable candidate to fulfill his wishes. A strong dragon slayer who's body and mind will be able to withstand his shadow's infiltration. With his shadows he will become one with the dragon slayer in body and mind and will be able to use him for his plans.

_What a wonderful day that will be._ He thought_. Soon, my dreams will come true._

His motives were simple enough. With the dragon slayer he will be able to enter the dragon realm. Only true dragons may enter the realm, with his shadows mixed with the dragon slayer's magic, he will be able to trick the bridge in between worlds in believing that he is a true dragon and will be admitted. He will create a rip in the barrier with the slayer's magic, find the Dragon King and defeat him. His goal will be complete then; he will consume the dragon king's heart, and gain the ability to control all dragons and rule this world and his home land from which he was exiled for his crimes:

**Edolas.**

Edward, although meeting the requirements as dragon slayer, was not suitable for the position. He was much too weak; too young of a dragon slayer to accomplish the Master's plans. Once the white haired woman sensed his presence, he ordered the twins to weaken him so we would not escape. To the Master's annoyance, Edward escaped, and a chase had ensued. When the Master reached the boy, he tried to bond with the dragon slayer but alas, Edward was crushed to death, the shadows were unable to enter his body.

The Master stood, he headed towards his room as he spoke, "It is time to leave this forest and find a suitable candidate. Tell the others at once. We leave at dawn."

"Where will we go Master?" the white haired woman asked.

"Magnolia."


	5. Uneasy Emotions

Hey Guys! Here's Chapter five!

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

**Chapter Five - Uneasy Emotions  
**

* * *

"A dragon! How can a dragon come into Earth Land without me feeling its magic?" Makarov paced back and forth in the guild. He had sent most of the guild members home except for a select few: the three dragon slayers and their exceed, Lucy – on request of Natsu, Erza, and Grey – on request of Erza. He wanted the other S-class mages present but there was no way of contacting them. He had called Porlyusica to the guild to tend to the three mages, they were unstable. "Tell me again what you heard." He turned toward the three dragon slayers who were sitting at one of the tables.

Wendy was the first to speak, "A deafening dragon's roar, it was full of sadness," her eyes starting to tear up. The immense emotion that she felt was strong. Nothing she ever felt before; it made her depressed.

"And anger," added Gageel. He clenched his fists, he wanted to roar and fight but he refrained from doing so.

"Someone died," Natsu looked up to the guild master. His eyes, determined, unyielding. "We must avenge their death." He slammed his fist on the table, splintering and causing a dent in the wood.

Lucy, Grey and Erza were sitting on another table away from the unsettled dragons slayers. Lucy spoke, "Natsu, do you know who it was?"

He got up and yelled, "Of course I don't! I wouldn't be here right now if I did!" He snarled at Lucy, his canine teeth showing, his eyes going wild. He couldn't shake the feeling of revenge. It was consuming his whole body, his mind. His dragon instincts were taking over again. He looked at his team mates; you could tell that Natsu disappeared from reality. Loke summoned himself from Lucy's keys after his outburst to protect her, he took three long strides to come face to face with Natsu.

"Calm the fuck down Natsu!," Loke glared at him, he was at arm's length from the salamander . Natsu growled. Grey joined Loke in fear that a fight might commence. Natsu's fist burst into flames as if he were wearing figting gloves; he looked the boys up and down, sizing their strengths. How dare they confront him.

Lucy yelled in anguish, "Stop fighting!"

Natsu looked at Lucy, slight fear was noticeable in her eyes. He shook his head and calmed down immediately, his hands going back to normal. "I'm so sorry Lucy," Happy flew to his shoulder to comfort him. The salamander looked towards Makarov, "It's like my dragon instincts are taking over. I haven't felt this since Igneel was here. I don't understand what 's happening." He sat down on the bench again, a look of defeat setting on his face.

Erza spoke, "Do you think Laxus felt it as well?"

"We won't know. Laxus is gone on a mission. We must deal with what we have now." He looked to the dragon slayers, "You three are to stay at the guild until you are under control."

After hearing the news Wendy burst into tears, both Carla and Happy went to her to try and comfort her; Gageel threw a table across the room in anger while Pantherlily tried to keep his emotions intact. Natsu looked to the door in anticipation; he would not let these feelings get to him a third time today; it was bad enough to have outbursts from the other two dragon slayers. He just wanted to get out, he needed some air.

Grey was ordered to subdue Gageel who was now causing havoc to the guild – knock him out if need be. Makarov and Erza went to the second floor to discuss what would happen, their figures disappearing from view. Loke was still eyeing Natsu this whole time, He returned to Lucy and was standing next to her now.

Hopefully Porlyusica would arrive soon, she was Grandeeney's counterpart from Edolas, and maybe she felt the same as they did or even better, knew some answers. Natsu looked at Lucy and she looked back. She radiated an aura of concern for Natsu, he was her best friend after all. He gave her this new home and she didn't like seeing him like this. She never saw him look so defeated before. She was about to speak when Loke grabbed her wrist, "Come on we should leave."

She tried to free her wrist in vain, "What? Wait no they need our help we can't just-"

"Lucy didn't you just see what happened! Grey is having a hard time controlling Gageel in the back of the guild, Wendy is freaking out and Natsu can go out of control any second. They can't control their dragon instincts! Natsu isn't safe!" He put emphasis on Natsu especially. Loke cared very much for his master, in such a way that no one ever could; and so, he knew she wouldn't fight back if the salamander attacked her.

"Have faith in Natsu, Loke! He's our friend!" She was free of his grasp at last and turned to come face to face with Natsu. He was close, looking down at her. She gasped; she didn't even hear him approach. How did he get there? Was he always so tall?

_He looks so stressed all of a sudden. I wonder why…_ She asked herself.

Loke, in her defense, stood behind Lucy. They both scanned his face for any "dragon" signs. There was nothing though, it's as if he was void of all emotion, he was as stiff as a statue.

Natsu forced a sad smile, "He's right Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow. Porlyusica will be here soon. I know you're strong but I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Lucy was taken back from the honesty. She couldn't help but blush, "You better be fine tomorrow. We still need to find jobs." They both smiled at each other. Lucy and Loke walked out of the guild and shut the heavy doors behind them.

Natsu breathed out heavily; he was holding his breath this whole time. As he was approaching Lucy, his senses went haywire. He noticed every inch of her body, her eyes, her blonde hair, the way her clothes clung to her curves, and her cleavage; oh damn. And her smell, oh God her smell. The day was warm, the guild kept in the heat from the sun beating down on it's roof, along with how stressed she must be feeling he could smell faint traces of perspiration leaving her body. When she spun around to face him her hair grazed his face and oh boy... It was heavenly, so soft, he wanted to buckle at his knees. He could hear her voice in a different tone now. He heard the mayhem in the back of the guild but that didn't matter. Her voice was an angel's.

It was crazy, he didn't understand anything. He knew she was pretty, he knew how she smelled, how she sounded. This random dragon roar he heard, it's as if it unlocked the feeling he used to feel with Igneel. Pure, raw dragon instinct. His eyes saw every detail, every movement; his nose picked up every enhanced smell; his skin so sensitive, yet still rough from fighting, that he even felt the almost non-existent breeze from the outside. He couldn't explain the sudden obsession with Lucy either. She was his nakama, they had each other's back, protected each other. He felt comfortable around her, his best friend after Happy.

He faintly remembers this clarity he was feeling. When he was a child, being so close to Igneel made him stronger. His presence probably enhanced his dragon side. He was able to deal with the enhanced senses back then, but he hasn't felt them in so long. Igneel explained that once his training was over he'd feel like this all the time and he would be used to it by then. It's been years now and it's hard for him to deal with it. That was probably the reason why Gageel felt so much anger and why Wendy was still crying.

The fact that he felt these things made him 100% sure that dragons were trying to come back from wherever they hid to. He wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't Igneel though, and it couldn't have been Wendy's or Gageel's dragon either, they would have recognized their voice.

This unknown dragon was trying to get into Earth Land, and Natsu could only think of one reason why he felt the need for revenge. Igneel explained it to him once; this dragon's earth child had died.

Natsu looked around the guild. Grey was finally able to subdue Gageel and Wendy calmed down. Erza and Makarov were coming down the stairs when Natsu spoke, "Guys, I know what's happening."

* * *

In another part of the world, Laxus could be seen standing at the tip of a tall mountain range. He was wearing a full length fur coat to keep warm. Despite his calm demeanor, he felt very uneasy, he felt as if something was missing. He clenched his fist in anger. _What could it be?_

Suddenly he realized and he turned with great speed and bounded down the mountain; he knew why he was feeling this way. It was as if all the questions in the universe were answered.

He forgot all about his date with a girl he met this morning!


	6. The Blind Dragon

**Chapter Six - The Blind Dragon**

* * *

In a large mountain range in the dragon realm lays the most beautiful of caves that would never be seen by human eyes. In this cave were trees so tall that no dragon has ever been able to taste its leaves, which stayed orange all year long. The cave had an open roof which allowed the trees to escape into the heavens. It was said that the large crystals located in the cave were the reason of the tree's height and diameter and that each crystal grows from the earth to represent each dragon that was born. It was with these crystals that the Dragon King was able to place a barrier around the dragon realm, which was the reason why Marina decided to pay a visit to him.

She gently flew into the cave; a beautiful glow from the teal crystals gave her the impression of swimming in the ocean, which was now regretfully pink in colour. She zig-zagged through the maze of trees to her father's resting place.

She finally made it to a lush green clearance of the forest. Her father, the King, lay in front of the largest crystal structure which was next to the largest tree. This crystal acknowledged his birth, and due to his age it was the largest and most vibrantly coloured crystal of the forest. When a dragon dies their crystal's life force in drained into the trees of the cave and the trees grow larger, the crystal then becomes grey and bleak and turns to hard stone.

The Dragon King was currently the largest and oldest dragon that ever existed in the realm, his wings spanning the length full grown oak tree. His scales were as black as night, reflecting a midnight blue colour when hit by the sun. His eyes were like stars and glossy like glass. He was the only known dragon to ever be blind, to compensate for this he was able to see the future of different possibilities in different dimensions. He had fangs and claws that would rip even through Metalicana's iron clad scales. He was the most feared of dragons in his youth, but in old age he has become weaker in strength compared to some of the older dragons, not weak enough to be killed by a normal human however. It has happened only once that a dragon was killed by a human many thousands of years ago and it was by its own earth child which they raised with gravity dragon slayer magic.

It was an event which no one would fathom would happen. The dragon in question was the first dragon in command, the Queen; her magic was a power gravitational force. She was the first to start bonding with humans, her bond with the girl so strong and her magic so awesome that her child was able to enter the realm. After their training, the Queen returned to the dragon realm and has not seen her child for two whole years. Then out of nowhere, the girl entered the dragon realm demanding to see her mother. She explained to her mother that she was slowly going mad with strength and magic and she wished to die but that this power she possessed gave her no challenge in Earth Land and no one could kill her. She wished to battle with her mother who was the only stronger than she. Seeing her child is such a state made the Queen unhappy and so she agreed. They battled and with both possessing gravitational magic, they were both crushed into a grain of sand.

Because of this death, raising a child was frowned upon and very rare but not forbidden since having a child was the greatest of gifts, and the birth of a dragon child happens only once in a lifetime; but even then there was a high chance of miscarriage.

Marina was the youngest of dragons, heir to the King. She made her way towards her father, "Father," she spoke.

The King stood and looked at his daughter and nodded, "What is it my young child. We haven't seen each other in a decade." Dragons were mostly solitary in nature.

She walked towards her father. They brushed together in a loving embrace, covering their bodies with their wings in what could be recognized as a hug. Her wings were such a light shade of blue and small while his were as black as night, large and frayed from age. "I wish to discuss what happened in earth land. The earth child of Ivar has been killed."

"I know Marina. I also know that Ivar has managed to create a rip in the barrier in between realms. In my old age I failed to see this happening. Thankfully Igneel was able to console him into his forest." He shook his head in regret and beckoned his daughter to follow him.

"I thought you saw all, my father."

"My powers have been slowly diminishing in my old age. I am getting close to 10 000 years old Marina; death will be knocking on my crystal very soon." She whined in protest and sadness. "You came to ask me to allow the bonded dragons into Earth Land have you not?"

"Yes, Igneel feels the need to protect his earth child from whatever it is that killed Ivar's child. You understand the bond between parent and child my father. You forbade me to bond with an earth child out of fear that what happened to the Queen will happen again. You removed the right for other dragons to bond and for the bonded to complete training with their child. You are going against your own rule. You-," She was hushed by the Kings roar.

"Child," He growled, "I am the King. I foresee the future, and this future reflects the past. I will not let another dragon's death be a reality due to petty humans. The future has many possibilities due to the amount of existing dimensions that can cross. I am making sure that none of my dragons die. I understand the bond yes, I had my own earth child die of old age but the lives of my dragons is of primary concern. The humans outnumber us, I will not take that risk. The barrier stays closed, it is our only chance. The rip will be fixed and until this future of a dragon death disappears then I cannot allow the dragons to leave this realm. I told you, I saw a human kill a dragon."

Marina ran to be ahead of her father and turned to face him, "But what is the point of the barrier my father. You need only command us to stay in this realm and we have no choice but to obey you. You're life grants you that power, your crystal is the largest and most powerful, we have no choice but to bow to your wishes. Many dragons feel as if this barrier is unnecessary and an overuse of your power as King. You do not even know the detail of which human or which dragon will die." If it was any other dragon to say this to the King, he would have them exiled from the main land into the outskirts of the realm.

"Marina, you must understand that it is not to keep the dragons in, but the threat out."

Marina gasped. She understood now. Her father kept the dragons at bay in the dragon realm. Commanding them to stay here until the coast was clear; the barrier was there because someone had found their hidden home land.

"But how father, generations of dragons have made this place impossible to find by any creature in the galaxy of dimensions. The only other people to know of our location are the celestial beings since they belong to the first dimension created and they helped create this realm. You are the one who taught me this, how can anyone else know?" Marina was frantic; she paced along the trees shaking her head with anxiety.

He used his tail to stop her from pacing. He beckoned her back to his clearing where he stayed. They walked along the path when the blind dragon stopped in his tracks and looked to the sky. His dragon eyes glowed a bright white colour, he expanded his wings and cried out a terribly loud roar that shook the ground the two dragons were standing on. He flapped his wings and the powerful wind which emerged shook the trees in the mystical forest.

Out of the cave, in the rest of the dragon realm all dragons stopped their activities to look to the mountain range with the tall orange leaved trees and home to their King. They knew what his roar meant, his eyes saw into the future again and by the sound of his cry it was not a happy one.

Marina looked at her father in fear and asked, "Father, what did you see? What do you mean by keeping the threat out?"

The King looked to his daughter, his eyes still had a faint glow and Marina was able to see the future which played as a scene in her father's eyes; a flash of light, both orange and yellow in colour ripped through the barrier surrounding the dragon realm.

_What powerful magic._ Marina thought.

The King spoke, his voice shaky from the foretelling sight, "The threat knows where we are located."

Marina stomped her foot on the floor, "Impossible! How?"

The King looked towards the dragon realm, to the other dragons that he calls his family, "It seems as if I am the threat Marina."

The forest became silent.

"How, you are standing right here next to me. How can you infiltrate the barrier when you are here and with red and orange magic if you yourself do not possess that magic?"

"I do not know. Call the main dragons. We must discuss our next move." The King turned and went deeper into the forest. Marina started her way out the cave and turned around.

"What is our next move?"

"We must strategize a plan of war, an army of dragons to overcome this threat. We must move fast. We have only a few days left," the King faced his daughter, "Do not tell anyone that I am the threat. But if I do attack our family, I would like you to be the one to kill me. Make sure no harm is done to our home. And Marina….."

"Yes father?"

"Summon Acnologia."

And with that the dragons parted ways.


	7. Rain

Hi Guys! Sorry this took forever to get up. Personally, I'm not really happy with this chapter because it's kind of a filler but kind of not since it had to be done, and I had no idea how to write it. But anyway, what's done is done, and I can continue with the plot of my story since this part is out of the way.

Reviews and critics are welcome!

Here you go, a really long chapter just for you!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Rain**

* * *

It began to rain. Natsu, with his new found hearing, was able to perceive the small droplets that crashed on the guild's wooden exterior. He was fine now, the need for revenge vanished and he sat on a bench away from his nakama in the guild. By the time Lucy and Loke left, Porlyusica entered the guild; Grey had left not long after. She too, looked very serious and uneasy. She had also heard the dragon roar and was confused as to what it was. She did not, however, feel pain or acquire extraordinary senses as the dragon slayers did.

Natsu explained to the group what he figured out, "The dragon's whose roar we heard wanted revenge for his dragon slayer that was killed. He heard his cry because he tried to come back to earth land."

Makarov nodded, "It makes sense," He looked to the other dragon slayers which were being attended by Porlyusica, they were also back to normal but he asked her to see to them anyway.

Erza chimed in, "I think whoever is behind this is after the dragon slayers. This is too great of a situation for it to be coincidence."

"You're right Erza," Porlyusica said, she walked over to Natsu and started to examine him as she continued speaking, "I think the three slayers should stay here for the night, do not get separated."

"WHAT?" cried Natsu, "That's not fair, we don't even know where this guy is! I can take him; I don't need to be protected!" He shrugged off Porlyusica and started towards the guild door when Erza blocked his path. She was in full knight gear and pointed her sword at Natsu's throat.

"You're staying here salamander, for your own good." And for the first time in known history, Natsu glared at Erza.

He was angry yes, not because he was asked to stay but because of Erza's sword. As soon as his body recognized a threat his senses awoke again. He set his fist a blaze and swatted away her sword. Erza, shocked from his expression, let him pass her as he escaped through the guild door.

"Fuck!" Erza was mad at herself. She let her nakama escape, he could be in danger and it was all her fault. She was about to set after him before she was pushed back by Gageel and Wendy, who smiled at her.

"We'll go find him," Wendy said.

All three dragons disappeared into the dark outdoors, the calm rain slowly turning into a storm.

"Should we go after them sir?" Erza asked the guild Master.

In these circumstances Makarov usually lets his children be on their own to figure out their problems in order to grow stronger. In this case though, he would not let danger come face-to-face with his family. "Yes, quickly, before they get too far. Go get Grey and Lucy, they can help us find them." Erza nodded and headed out of the guild.

Porlyusica stood next to the guild master, her face expressionless, "Their blood has changed Makarov."

He looked down to the floor, "How so?"

"There are higher traces of dragon magic flowing through them."

The guild master sighed, "Let's hope things go back to normal soon. Natsu is beginning to worry me." Both parties stood at the guild doorway and looked out into the storm.

The calm rain turned into a ragging storm. Lightning struck in the sky, illuminating the dim city. Natsu was running, to where he didn't quite know, he just needed time to himself. His clothes clung to his figure as he ran, his leg muscles showed through the white fabric of his pants. His black waist coat flowed behind him as he sprinted, the rain soaking his skin making it glisten in the street light. The only thing that kept dry was his scarf, made from white scales, which had rain sliding on its surface and off the edge which were left behind in the city. He was not cold because his body temperature is higher than normal. He slowed down and came to a walking pace near the edge of the city where the river separated Magnolia from the rest of Fiore. He came to a dock and walked onto it, stopping at the ledge which led into the river, the street light was flickering from the storm. The salamander stood still to welcome the rain, waves were flowing in the river's current the soothing sound breaking the silence of the empty streets and thunder. He raised his head and let the rain soak him to his core, his light pink hair which was heavy with water cascaded down his forehead. He looked ahead, to any normal pair of eyes, seeing past arm's length would have been a challenge in the storm but Natsu could see everything as clear as day. His new found eyes were able to make out the crystal clear droplets of rain falling close to his vision. Time seemed to have frozen as he saw his reflection in the drop closest to his vision. He saw a new person, stronger, more agile, his senses awakening power he never felt before. Even with this however, he felt alone. He had hurt two of his nakama today and felt a total numbness of regret, he couldn't control his dragon senses, and it was scaring him.

"Natsu?" He turned around and smiled at the voice, his mood instantly returned back to his happy state of mind.

"Lucy! I thought you went home!"He turned around walked to the middle of the dock. Even through the heavy storm and fog he could see that she squinted in the direction of his voice. He chuckled, "Can't see me? Helloooooo I'm over here!" He decided to play with her a little.

"Natsu this isn't funny, everyone is looking for you. You stormed out of the guild. They explained everything to me. Natsu I just want you to be safe, I'll stay with you at the guild if anything." She wiped the rain from her eyes and tried to look for him again. She listened to his chuckling and started to smile as well despite the seriousness of the situation. Natsu was always so goofty. He smiled and approached her.

He froze as the wind picked up, his skin began to tingle. There it was again, her scent. Oh how she smelled good mixed with the humidity of the rain. He stared at her then, her clothes clung to her body the white fabric becoming almost see-through, her blue bra showing through to Natsu's eyes. Her skirt clung to her thighs, seeping into the crevice of her pelvic bone and legs, and she had her hair down, the elastic she used was removed by the heavy wind blowing through the city, it clung to her face and down her back.

_She looks so tempting_, he thought. His dragon senses hungry to see more, smell more, to feel and taste. _What the fuck is happening? _He shook his head trying to remind himself that no, Lucy was just his friend and they were partners. He couldn't think about her that way, it would make the jobs they would embark on together much too awkward. He tired holding his breath as he approached her._ It's just the dragon inside you, chill out Natsu…_

Lucy was still searching for the dragon slayer in the heavy rain. She was never a fan of getting herself caught in a storm but she couldn't stay indoors after Erza pounded on her door earlier. She was frantic; she had already warned Grey and explained that the three dragon slayers were out in the city and that they were in danger. She explained Natsu's theory and told Lucy that he ran out the door as soon as they told him to stay in the guild. At the mention of Natsu Lucy didn't pay any attention to Erza after that. It's not that she doesn't care for her other team mates; it's just that Natsu was much too important to her to pay attention. She ran out the door almost immediately, leaving Happy and Erza behind.

Typical Natsu, he assumes that he can take on the world, and he probably could, according to Lucy. But she couldn't tell him that of course, his life was more important that his ego right now. Lucy knew however that Natsu can take care of himself; he was strong, courageous and let nothing get in his way. He had the kind of determination unmatched by anyone she knew. He was her best friend and hero, and she had his back no matter what. He seemed nervous though, about this dragon sense that everyone was talking about, which made her nervous as well, she never saw him doubt himself and so she knew that this situation they were in was way serious.

She continued looking around, Natsu had stopped laughing a while ago and she began to freak out. _Where is he?_ She thought. Then, a flash of lightning illuminated her surroundings and time seemed to have stopped. She spotted Natsu then, he was walking towards her from the dock leading into the river. His body sent out this aura of confidence she recognized and admired. His body….oh damn. His clothes clung to every muscle of his body; his white pants practically see through; his waist coat was open and flapping in the wind; his chest soaked with rain glistened in the lighting flash; his hair was framing his face and his scarf waved around his body. Too add to her sight was another flash of lighting with the waves of the river crashing on the dock behind him. He looked powerful, ready to take on the world. She couldn't help but look him up and down, he face felt flushed with heat and she couldn't help but take a step forward. She knew he was good looking; she always sneaked in a few glances here and there, and it didn't help that she had a small crush on him anyway.

Oh her crush. She thought it would have gone away soon enough, but unfortunately for her, the hero that is Natsu kept lifting her off her feet every time they were together. He made her laugh and was there for her when she cried. He saved her life and made sure nothing bad would happen to her. He was her hero. But she couldn't think of him that way, it would make their jobs together weird, and so she bottled it up inside. _It'll go away eventually_, she kept saying to herself. But deep down she knew…..she would follow him to the ends of the earth if need be.

But enough of that, "Natsu! Come here! We have to get back!" She started walking towards him. His smile was inviting as she got closer still. The lightning ended, both bodies became silhouettes in the city's shadows. _Everything will get back to normal soon enough. I have to pay rent anyway._ She thought.

"Lucy…." Natsu was fighting the urge to hold her. His dragon senses roaring in his blood that the girl in front of him was his and his alone. She walked up to him, his eyes seeing her figure glow in the dim light of the city, she was still clear to him. She opened her mouth to speak and he smelled her again. He lifted his hand to brush her wet hair behind her ear.

"Nastu? What are you doing? My hair is a lost cause, come on let's go to the guild." She shook her hair into a more desirable, golden mess and grabbed his hand. They only got about ten steps in before the salamander stopped her, spinned her around and stole a kiss from the celestial mage. Her eyes widened. _ .Hell…?_ She thought. His hold on her was strong. She couldn't break free even if she wanted to.

As Natsu was walking with Lucy, her hand holding his, many thoughts were going through his head. The thought of these "dragon senses", what were they exactly. From his experience in the past few hours, they were only an augmented emotion of what he actually felt. Anger, joy, sorrow; he felt these everyday of course, but he was always in control of his emotions, he never let loose. But with this new found power and unstableness he lost all of his control in what seemed like seconds. As he was walking towards Lucy on the dock he understood. He would not run away from this new feeling, but to embrace it, like he embraces all challenges that face him. He takes them head on, and this is no different.

This is where, finally, he admitted to liking the celestial mage. And even if he didn't understand as to why or how, he will trust his new dragon senses as he had trusted his own instinct in the past.

Unfortunately for the two mages, all good things must come to an end.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here; I have finally found my goal it seems. Don't you agree?"

Natsu and Lucy pulled away, she was flushed and oh so embarrassed. She came to her senses and nodded at Natsu. "Lucy, I think we met our dragon slayer killer."

"I won't allow you to kill Natsu!" She held her keys in her hand. There were five of them, two twins, a woman, another guy, and what she could only explain as a living shadow.

The shadow laughed, "Oh but I do not wish to kill him my fair lady, but to use him"


	8. Tighter and Tighter

Hey Guys! Here's Chapter five!

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

**Chapter Five - Uneasy Emotions  
**

* * *

"A dragon! How can a dragon come into Earth Land without me feeling its magic?" Makarov paced back and forth in the guild. He had sent most of the guild members home except for a select few: the three dragon slayers and their exceed, Lucy – on request of Natsu, Erza, and Grey – on request of Erza. He wanted the other S-class mages present but there was no way of contacting them. He had called Porlyusica to the guild to tend to the three mages, they were unstable. "Tell me again what you heard." He turned toward the three dragon slayers who were sitting at one of the tables.

Wendy was the first to speak, "A deafening dragon's roar, it was full of sadness," her eyes starting to tear up. The immense emotion that she felt was strong. Nothing she ever felt before; it made her depressed.

"And anger," added Gageel. He clenched his fists, he wanted to roar and fight but he refrained from doing so.

"Someone died," Natsu looked up to the guild master. His eyes, determined, unyielding. "We must avenge their death." He slammed his fist on the table, splintering and causing a dent in the wood.

Lucy, Grey and Erza were sitting on another table away from the unsettled dragons slayers. Lucy spoke, "Natsu, do you know who it was?"

He got up and yelled, "Of course I don't! I wouldn't be here right now if I did!" He snarled at Lucy, his canine teeth showing, his eyes going wild. He couldn't shake the feeling of revenge. It was consuming his whole body, his mind. His dragon instincts were taking over again. He looked at his team mates; you could tell that Natsu disappeared from reality. Loke summoned himself from Lucy's keys after his outburst to protect her, he took three long strides to come face to face with Natsu.

"Calm the fuck down Natsu!," Loke glared at him, he was at arm's length from the salamander . Natsu growled. Grey joined Loke in fear that a fight might commence. Natsu's fist burst into flames as if he were wearing figting gloves; he looked the boys up and down, sizing their strengths. How dare they confront him.

Lucy yelled in anguish, "Stop fighting!"

Natsu looked at Lucy, slight fear was noticeable in her eyes. He shook his head and calmed down immediately, his hands going back to normal. "I'm so sorry Lucy," Happy flew to his shoulder to comfort him. The salamander looked towards Makarov, "It's like my dragon instincts are taking over. I haven't felt this since Igneel was here. I don't understand what 's happening." He sat down on the bench again, a look of defeat setting on his face.

Erza spoke, "Do you think Laxus felt it as well?"

"We won't know. Laxus is gone on a mission. We must deal with what we have now." He looked to the dragon slayers, "You three are to stay at the guild until you are under control."

After hearing the news Wendy burst into tears, both Carla and Happy went to her to try and comfort her; Gageel threw a table across the room in anger while Pantherlily tried to keep his emotions intact. Natsu looked to the door in anticipation; he would not let these feelings get to him a third time today; it was bad enough to have outbursts from the other two dragon slayers. He just wanted to get out, he needed some air.

Grey was ordered to subdue Gageel who was now causing havoc to the guild – knock him out if need be. Makarov and Erza went to the second floor to discuss what would happen, their figures disappearing from view. Loke was still eyeing Natsu this whole time, He returned to Lucy and was standing next to her now.

Hopefully Porlyusica would arrive soon, she was Grandeeney's counterpart from Edolas, and maybe she felt the same as they did or even better, knew some answers. Natsu looked at Lucy and she looked back. She radiated an aura of concern for Natsu, he was her best friend after all. He gave her this new home and she didn't like seeing him like this. She never saw him look so defeated before. She was about to speak when Loke grabbed her wrist, "Come on we should leave."

She tried to free her wrist in vain, "What? Wait no they need our help we can't just-"

"Lucy didn't you just see what happened! Grey is having a hard time controlling Gageel in the back of the guild, Wendy is freaking out and Natsu can go out of control any second. They can't control their dragon instincts! Natsu isn't safe!" He put emphasis on Natsu especially. Loke cared very much for his master, in such a way that no one ever could; and so, he knew she wouldn't fight back if the salamander attacked her.

"Have faith in Natsu, Loke! He's our friend!" She was free of his grasp at last and turned to come face to face with Natsu. He was close, looking down at her. She gasped; she didn't even hear him approach. How did he get there? Was he always so tall?

_He looks so stressed all of a sudden. I wonder why…_ She asked herself.

Loke, in her defense, stood behind Lucy. They both scanned his face for any "dragon" signs. There was nothing though, it's as if he was void of all emotion, he was as stiff as a statue.

Natsu forced a sad smile, "He's right Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow. Porlyusica will be here soon. I know you're strong but I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Lucy was taken back from the honesty. She couldn't help but blush, "You better be fine tomorrow. We still need to find jobs." They both smiled at each other. Lucy and Loke walked out of the guild and shut the heavy doors behind them.

Natsu breathed out heavily; he was holding his breath this whole time. As he was approaching Lucy, his senses went haywire. He noticed every inch of her body, her eyes, her blonde hair, the way her clothes clung to her curves, and her cleavage; oh damn. And her smell, oh God her smell. The day was warm, the guild kept in the heat from the sun beating down on it's roof, along with how stressed she must be feeling he could smell faint traces of perspiration leaving her body. When she spun around to face him her hair grazed his face and oh boy... It was heavenly, so soft, he wanted to buckle at his knees. He could hear her voice in a different tone now. He heard the mayhem in the back of the guild but that didn't matter. Her voice was an angel's.

It was crazy, he didn't understand anything. He knew she was pretty, he knew how she smelled, how she sounded. This random dragon roar he heard, it's as if it unlocked the feeling he used to feel with Igneel. Pure, raw dragon instinct. His eyes saw every detail, every movement; his nose picked up every enhanced smell; his skin so sensitive, yet still rough from fighting, that he even felt the almost non-existent breeze from the outside. He couldn't explain the sudden obsession with Lucy either. She was his nakama, they had each other's back, protected each other. He felt comfortable around her, his best friend after Happy.

He faintly remembers this clarity he was feeling. When he was a child, being so close to Igneel made him stronger. His presence probably enhanced his dragon side. He was able to deal with the enhanced senses back then, but he hasn't felt them in so long. Igneel explained that once his training was over he'd feel like this all the time and he would be used to it by then. It's been years now and it's hard for him to deal with it. That was probably the reason why Gageel felt so much anger and why Wendy was still crying.

The fact that he felt these things made him 100% sure that dragons were trying to come back from wherever they hid to. He wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't Igneel though, and it couldn't have been Wendy's or Gageel's dragon either, they would have recognized their voice.

This unknown dragon was trying to get into Earth Land, and Natsu could only think of one reason why he felt the need for revenge. Igneel explained it to him once; this dragon's earth child had died.

Natsu looked around the guild. Grey was finally able to subdue Gageel and Wendy calmed down. Erza and Makarov were coming down the stairs when Natsu spoke, "Guys, I know what's happening."

* * *

In another part of the world, Laxus could be seen standing at the tip of a tall mountain range. He was wearing a full length fur coat to keep warm. Despite his calm demeanor, he felt very uneasy, he felt as if something was missing. He clenched his fist in anger. _What could it be?_

Suddenly he realized and he turned with great speed and bounded down the mountain; he knew why he was feeling this way. It was as if all the questions in the universe were answered.

He forgot all about his date with a girl he met this morning!


	9. Preparations

****Why hellloooo there.

Here's a nice short chapter. Hopefully the ending surprises you ^^

Read, enjoy, review 3

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Preparations**

* * *

The dragon realm was empty for the most part. The sector belonging to each dragon was vacant and quiet. The King had ordered most of the dragons to relocate to the forbidden lands until further notice if they did not wish to partake in war. Only a handful of dragons stayed: Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney and Ivar. Marina was still on the search for Acnologia who was roaming free throughout the dimensions.

"Thank you for accepting this challenge my fellow dragons," the King said. The four dragons were in the crystal cave discussing the plan of action.

"I am disappointed that no other dragon has volunteered to protect their land," Grandeeney said.

"They're cowards, what do you expect," replied Metalicana.

"I, for one, cannot wait to kill the bastard," Ivar was pacing back and forth in the clearing of the cave. He was the first to agree to partake in war once he knew who his opponent would be.

"I care not for the other dragons my King, but I do not agree with allowing Acnologia to partake in battle. We do not even know where he is," Igneel said. He was not in the most joyous of moods.

Acnologia was not the most loved dragon throughout the dragon lands. He was brutal and cruel to his fellow dragons. He finds humans insignificant, ignorant and so he hated them. He also spites every dragon who comes into contact with humans and does not think twice about attacking both species. The King deemed him too dangerous to be confined in the dragon realm with the rest of the dragons and so let him roam free throughout the realms.

"We might need him Igneel, he is dangerous yes but a powerful ally to have," said the King. The sound of flapping wings were heard entering the cave. The five dragons looked to the entrance to see Marina enter, alone. The King let out a disappointed sigh, "No luck with the black dragon I assume?"

She nodded her head no, "I found him near the celestial plains, he had no interested in quarrels with humans and dragons. He told us to summon him only when the position of King must be filled. I had a feeling it would be a lost cause."

Grandeeney spoke, "So what is the plan of action my King?"

The King sat down, tall and fierce. He spoke, "First I must explain to you our opponent. He is the same person who killed Ivar's earth child," he looked to the green dragon and nodded in condolence, "Unfortunately my powers tell me that the threat is myself."

Gasps were heard throughout the five other dragons. "Impossible!" bellowed Ivar, "You were not the one to kill Edward! It must be a mistake due to your old age my King."

"It is not Ivar," the King roared as he spoke to silence the dragons, "It is me, but again it is not me. It is confusing and I am not sure of the details myself. I only saw flashes of orange and yellow magic break through the barrier. It also explains how this….thing found our realm in the first place."

"But the barrier is unbreakable. Only dragons and celestial beings can even possibly crack it," the dragons looked to Ivar who turned to face the other way. His actions towards the barrier earlier were of disobedience but the King let him off with only a warning.

The King continued, "We must be ready for anything that passes through the barrier. They will come in through the bridge that leads to Earth Land. All the other dragons are safe where they are located so we must not worry about them."

"So we place ourselves in formation near the bridge to Earth Land. We will keep two dragons to guard the King and the crystal cave, Igneel and Ivar will stay behind." noted Metalicana.

Igneel chimed in, "When will the threat-" Igneel went silent. He looked toward the exit of the cave and flew toward it in a hurry. He landed on the edge of the opening and roared. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" He breathed out fire. It was the hottest, most beautiful fire ever scene. It sparkled in the sunlight and burned every chemical molecule for a two yard radius, if he missed his target, it would have surely suffocated.

Marina joined him at the cave, "What is wrong Igneel?" She tried to subdue the fire dragon that was now boiling with rage.

Back inside the cave the King answered the lingering question asked by Igneel, "The threat is going to join us at day break. Let us move into position."

Ivar spoke, "Are you sure you do not know who will enter the realm? How will they break the barrier?"

The King was about to speak when he froze. He eyes glowed again and he let out a roar, although not heard since it was drowned out by Igneel's. He was having another view into the future; this one was in greater detail than any he has ever seen.

His sight of the future was hazed in black and white, a silver outline surrounding his vision. He had to turn his head in order to see around him. What he saw was the dragon realm, empty and devoid of the dragons like he had ordered. Metalicana, Grandeneey and Marina were in battle along with humans against four dark figures. _They have dragon lacrima? Impossible…_ Thought the King. He continued to view the episode before him.

He turned his head to the right, he saw himself, Ivar and Igneel facing two opponents. The first was a dark figure. _That's me?_ He thought. The second was another human, his eyes were cast down, he jumped to attack-

And the vision ended.

"My King, what did you see?" asked Metalicana and Grandeeney.

"I saw a mage from Fairy Tail," he said. Igneel and Marina returned to the cave clearance in time to hear what the King has to say. "A human breaks into our realm," He looked to Igneel with sad eyes, "Your earth child is the one to challenge us."

The dragon roared in anger, "Impossible!"

"It is true," replied the king.

"No King…" Igneel walked to the center of the circle and spoke, "Natsu is dead."


	10. Death

Hey Dudes and Dudettes!

This chapter, like many others are an explanation of what the characters roles will be in my story, as well as move the plot into completion. I have only a few, let me explain them.

To start off, we have **Edward**: Who was the start of my story and a failure for Kaos's plans.

The **Dragon King**: Who rules all dragons and who Kaos wants to kill to control basically everything.

**Kaos**: who is the "still kind of mysterious" bad guy.

**Natsu**: Kaos's goal

And this chapter will explain **Lucy** and **Loke**'s role in my story. They are the last pieces in my game/

This chapter also introduces the last realm of my story. It's a little slow, but it sets the final chapters in place. I also have no idea how many are left, I have no set goal, only to finish this story.

Read, enjoy, review :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Death**

* * *

Natsu was dead. He lay on the ground in front of Kaos his head was turned towards Lucy and Loke; his eyes were still open, staring at them with a dead look, empty.

"…..no." Lucy couldn't believe it, her hero was gone. Dead, never to be seen again. Kaos had won. She cried, defeated; it was all her fault.

Loke, seeing his master in such a state, had let her go and started to move towards Kaos, revenge was evident in his eyes. "How could you! You killed him!" He came a few feet near Natsu when the twins from the dark guild captured him and held him back.

"Do not interfere," they spoke simultaneously.

Kaos bent down to his knees next to Natsu's body. He placed his right hand, green and covered with scales, over Natsu's heart. He dug his nails into his chest and dark shadows slithered their way out of his scales into Natsu's body. "Awaken my minion." As the last of the shadows entered his body Natsu pupils dilated almost to the diameter of his iris and he gasped. "The first step of my plan is complete. Come, we must go now." Natsu raised from the ground from which he laid.

The twins spoke, "What of these two?" Loke struggled against the strong hold of the twins.

"Leave them," replied Kaos, "We need only the dragon slayer. Come my pet."

He started walking into the city, Natsu followed him, his eyes and head were cast down. Lucy's eyes were still red with tears, her body was broken, blood dripping from every cut from her body and yet she managed to slowly stand. Her keys were scattered near the light post where the white haired woman had been pushed by Natsu, her whip in the middle of the road, but she was determined to save Natsu. "Let him go," she limped in front of Kaos who smirked.

"Really girl? Look at you, you've lost, you're broken, you can barely stand. I am going to rule over you. Now move."

"No, give back Natsu," she got closer to him and stared into his eyes. She was terrified of this man. Here she was, weaponless, her bones broken; she could have well been naked in front of him.

"Lucy get out of there! We'll get reinforcements from Fairy Tail, we'll save Natsu later!" Loke yelled. He finally got free and started toward Lucy. He was so close to her when the unbelievable happened.

Natsu, with his eyes cast down stepped in front of Kaos, grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and stared at her. She tried her hardest not to flinch in pain, his grip was strong. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing. "Natsu what has he done to you…"

Kaos sighed, "Alright enough of that. Let's go boy."

Lucy's eyes started to tear in pain. Natsu was slowly raising his body temperature and burning her shoulders. She looked into his eyes again and grabbed his arms through the pain, "I'll get you back Natsu." He threw her away, toward the river. Loke ran and caught her just in time. She moaned in pain.

"You bastard!" he cried. He held his master in his arms as he watched the figures disappear with Natsu's body.

The woman spoke, "Where do we go now Master?"

Kaos's voice became distant as he walked away with the group, "The Dragon Realm. With my shadows controlling this boy, the bridge in between realms will mistake the boy as a full-fledged dragon and let us enter."

The sun slowly rose from its slumber. They were gone.

"Loke," Lucy spoke. The lion spirit cradled his master gently in his arms. She moaned in pain.

"Lucy I'm so sorry I didn't get to you on time I-" He was cut off by Lucy.

"Loke, Natsu isn't gone yet," he looked at her in a quizzical fashion. _What does she mean? He practically burnt through her skin._ He thought. Her shoulders were still hot from where he touched her. "His eyes, he shed tears before throwing me. Loke he's still in there. We have to go get him."

He nodded the determination in her eyes made him believe in what she said. "Let's get you fixed up first. We know where they're going now anyway. Let's go to Fairy Tail." He gathered her things and walked towards the guild.

* * *

"LUCY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Loke entered the guild with a passed out Lucy in his arms and he was immediately met with Erza. He blinked and she was taken away by Grey and he was seated on one of the lunch tables by Erza. "Explain." She ordered.

Lucy was being treated by Wendy who had returned with Gageel not too long ago with Grey and Erza. It was evident that they were all tired from being out all night and yet Wendy still performed her healing magic on Lucy. Some of her bruises were starting to fade. He looked Erza in her eyes, "Natsu is dead."

She looked at him incredulously, "You're lying….."

"No! He can't be dead," cried Happy. Carla grabbed his hand and stopped him from flying to the spirit.

He explained everything that he saw when he summoned himself from the Lion gate. "Substantially he is dead. Lucy and I believe that his soul was merely consumed by the shadows that Kaos controls. But if we do not act fast, he will lose that as well."

Makarov entered the circle of mages that had formed around Loke. "Where are they headed?" he demanded.

Lucy stirred from her position away from the circle. The healing magic had awoken her, she was almost able to move, "The dragon realm," she said. "Makarov, where is that?"

Gageel spoke, "It is a place which cannot be reached by humans."

"It is the birthplace of dragons," Wendy added.

"Then how will they get there," Makarov was confused. He looked between Loke and Lucy.

Loke spoke, "He mentioned that the bridge in between realms will mistake Natsu as a full-fledged dragon with Kaos controlling him with his shadows."  
Gageel growled, "Impossible, Natsu's magic may be mistaken for that of a dragon but not his life force. He is still human."

"Regardless," said Grey, "We need to rescue him. We have to find a way into this dragon realm."

"But how?" the guild members chatted their theories and ideas. Loke got up and escaped the circle of disputing mages to walk over to Lucy.

He knew of way to enter the dragon realm. Loke is a celestial being. They were the first life to ever exist in the universe; who had created them however was still and forever will be a mystery. The Ruler of the celestial realm decided to give the star's powers to earth in order to help it flourish and grow, once he deemed the earth stable enough then he would recall the spirits and open the gates in another dimension. Together with the humans they could build a bond between the celestial being and gate keeper. The Ruler and the primary constellations, Loke included, had helped to create the other dimensions in the universe; therefore, the Ruler had the keys and access to all dimensions. With that key, Loke would be able to enter the dragon realm. The only obstacle now is that the dragon realm was, by law, off limits to even spirits. Hopefully Kaos would be a big enough reason to throw that rule out the window.

He had another obstacle to worry about though. He walked towards Lucy who was now able to move, albeit slowly, she sat on her table. Wendy had explained that she would still feel very sore for the next few weeks. The burn marks of Natsu's hands were still on Lucy's shoulders. Wendy was not able to heal the other dragon slayer's magic off Lucy's skin. Loke looked at the marks in rage, he had to remind himself that Natsu was dead; it was Kaos who burnt her. "Lucy," he sat down next to her. "This will sound very weird, but I need you to come with me to the celestial plains."

She looked at him in confusion. "What? For how long? Days will go by before I can save Natsu and it might be too late!"

"It will only be a day's time on Earth. The dragon realm has partial time compared to Earth. Only a half day will have passed. We can still make it. Lucy, this is Natsu's only hope."

"Why do you need me?" she asked. He looked at her then. He stared into her eyes and immediately regretted what he was about to say. He could kill her. The last obstacle:

"You need to be the one to open the gate to the Dragon Realm Lucy, similarly to the way you open mine or the other constellations," He held her hand. If she wasn't strong enough, the key would reject and kill her.

Without hesitation she stood. She put her complete trust in her spirits and so did not inquire further into information she knew was forbidden to humans. "Let's go then." She grabbed her keys and her whip and she was ready. Her clothes and hair were still ripped and destroyed, her body still wet from rain and sweat but she couldn't waste any time. They held hands and were about to leave when Makarov yelled.

"Wait!" he said, "Where do you think you're going without us!" The guild had overheard Loke and Lucy speaking.

Everyone in the guild agreed, they started connecting by holding hands and waited. Loke nodded his head no, "I can only bring a handful of people."

Erza, Grey, Wendy and Gageel walked forward, "Then take us," said Erza.

"I can't," he replied, "There are still too many." He looked at the group and make eye contact with the dragon slayers. "Gageel and Wendy could come. Their magic could help open the gate to the dragon realm."

The four held hands and with a flash, left Earth Land.

Erza grumbled, "They better come back alive."


	11. Enter the Shadows

Sup fellow readers!

Here is the next chapter.

Read, enjoy, review :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Enter the Shadows**

* * *

There was darkness everywhere. He looked to his right: darkness. His left: darkness. Up, down: darkness. Forward, behind: darkness. Everywhere for a 360 degree angle, there was just black emptiness. Natsu floated in the shadows, immobile, left alone to his thoughts. He vaguely remembered how he got here. He remembers the dragon senses, Lucy…..the kiss. His heart raced. He had kissed Lucy! He smiled; the dark seemed a little brighter now. But back to business.

He remembers Kaos, fighting and…death. He had died for a brief moment. But where was he? Clearly he was alive. He touched his body, head: check. Chest: check. Arms, legs, fingers and toes: check, check, check, check. The only thing he was missing was his clothes. Floating naked in complete darkness was a weird experience indeed. He scratched his chest and felt holes, he couldn't see what it was since it everything was black but it was over his heart, five holes surrounding where his heart was located.

And suddenly he knew.

He was in the shadow realm. This part governed and ruled by Kaos; that bastard. He was controlling his body. He had killed Natsu to remove his soul so he can make room for his own, Natsu was banished to the realm of shadows. Kaos controlled his body and merged with him such a way that they became one life force. But why?

Natsu floated, many thoughts were going through his head but the most painful was remembering how he had let Lucy down. He let her get hurt. _I should have just told her to run._ At least that way she would be safe. He may have still died…..or not died? This feeling was confusing. His body was numb but he could still feel. He could have sworn he went blind but his eyes had perfect sight, he couldn't smell or hear anything either. _Oh Lucy…._ He was such a failure. _Finally_, he realized, _finally I admit I like her, that it wasn't just a crush. I had her and I let her get hurt._

He closed his eyes, he wanted to die again. He had gone so far as to burn her. Body taken over or not, he should have stopped himself. Somehow, someway.

But he was no longer in his body. Where was he exactly? Oh yes….the shadows.

The pain of regret, like pouring hot liquid salt into a fresh wound.

Kaos, he was to blame. _Who the hell is he?_ Natsu floated. He was in Kaos's domain; certainly there was a way to find information on this guy. He had dragon eyes and a right arm covered with green scales, but he was human. That was weird; it was like Kaos was a hybrid of human and dragon. Natsu has never seen that before, Igneel had never even mentioned dragon-human hybrids.

_Think Natsu. Think!_

But nothing came to mind. Natsu was just a bodiless soul, floating in the middle of nowhere with no access to his body, no will of his own. But he didn't see it as a loss. No he would not lose. He refused. This was just another obstacle he had to overcome. He wasn't dead after all, there was still a chance.

But these shadows, it was like it sucked out all his strength, all his magic. He couldn't move. He thought of Lucy again. With nothing left to worry about, Lucy was the only thing on his mind. He thought about how pretty she was, how good she smelled, how she was always so kind and yet could kick ass in a heartbeat.

And yet she got so hurt. There is was again, regret. Natsu had to make it up to her. If anything, he had to escape to save Lucy. Kaos wouldn't stop at just capturing Natsu's body and mind. He had bigger plans, but what?

Lucy, with her sweet, sweet lips, soft hair and skin. How he missed her. How long was he here for? Where was he again?

Natsu was slowly losing his mind. But again, he had no body and so the floating Natsu in this dark place was nothing **_BUT_** his mind. So how can he lose himself? This made no sense. He had no body and yet he could feel the holes in his chest, but again he couldn't see, smell or hear. Or was that because there was nothing to see, smell or hear. Was it the body of Natsu he was feeling, or did Kaos poke holes into his soul? Was he even thinking?

Lucy.

Kaos.

Lucy.

Kaos.

He knew of nothing else but Lucy and Kaos. Why was he here? Where was he?

_Who am I?_

Natsu floated. He thought of things but did not think. He felt things but had no body.

Lucy.

Kaos.

Lucy.

Kaos. Kaos. Kaos. Kaos.

_I am inside Kaos. _Natsu floated. He thought of nothing else but Kaos. But of course he would. He is inside Kaos; he was part of him. Is he Kaos? He has no body or mind so he must be. The darkness started to consume Natsu. He lost his left leg. Nastu was dead.

_But I can't be dead. I'm fighting for something…..someone?_

Kaos. Kaos. Kaos Chaos. This place was rather chaotic wasn't it? Where ever he was. Natsu started to laugh.

Natsu? No, no of course not; he was Kaos. The shadows started to engulf his lower half.

_I am dead. _He laughed even more.

The shadows consumed his arms. _I am Kaos._

More laughing.

More shadows.

Wait…laughing?

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He saw nothing still but he heard. He was laughing! _I can hear_…..It slowly peiced his mind together again._ My name is Natsu Dragneel, member of Fairy Tail. I am not Kaos._

Natsu's body slowly returned to him.

Kaos. Kaos. Kaos. Kaos. LUCY!

He was here because he saved Lucy's life.

Lucy.

Lucy.

Lucy.

Oh how he loved Lucy.

Determination. That was all Natsu felt now. The shadows completely left his body which was now warming up. He felt the heat. He could hear and feel again. But he still can't see or smell. Fire. He needed fire. But how? He is nowhere.

_My name is Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel. The fire salamander._ He was a dragon slayer. He knew now. His body seared with heat but it did not burn him. With just a burst of concentration, his body burst into flames. Except for the five dark holes in his chest since his body was still controlled by Kaos. Wings of thunder sprouted from his back, his body completely consumed with flames, he roared and a mix of fire and thunder escaped his mouth. And he saw everything.

The darkness was gone and he saw what looked like flashing pictures. He knew everything.

Kaos. His goal was to kill the dragon king, consume his heart and become new king. However, only dragons can rule over dragons. Kaos was human yes, but a very special human.

_I can't believe it...he is the Edolas version of the Dragon King._

He controlled the shadows because the Dragon King saw only darkness since he was blind. He had dragon eyes and a dragon arm because he had experimented on himself with dragon lacrima from Edolas. He had summoned Acnologia and had destroyed a whole city. He was banished to Earth and wanted revenge. By ruling the dragons he would become second powerful in the universe after the celestial beings. Only dragons can cross the bridge, Kaos is using Natsu's body as a medium. With his life force mimicking that of the dragon king, he is only missing true dragon magic to become a complete "dragon". He merged himself with Natsu and together they have become a dragon.

Nastu floated, no longer in darkness but in his own power. He had to find a way out, but how. He was inside Kaos after all. His body no longer belonged to him.

He flew with his lightning wings farther into the darkness, his magic surrounding him and he became the light in the shadows. If anyone could see him, they would have mistaken him for a dragon. He felt like one at least since his dragon senses returned to him.

Lucy…..he will see her again. That he promised.


	12. Open the Door

I know I know.

Long time. But I was very busy and had no idea how to write this chapter.

Anyway, hopefully next one will be a bizzilion time better.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Open the Door**

* * *

Shooting stars and infinite skies. This is what the Fairy Tail mages saw when they looked to the sky in the celestial realm. Lucy was lost in the beauty, she looked at the vast sky filled with stars and planets; she tried to spot earth but of course being in a different dimension made that rather impossible. "Alright Loke," she said, "Where do we go now?"

"Now we wait," He responded. Wendy and Gageel were in their own little world looking to the sky. Maybe he shouldn't have brought them with him and Lucy. He figured maybe they can add some dragon slayer magic to the key so opening the door would be easier but again, the Ruler might not be too happy with them being here.

"What do you mean wait? Every second we waste can be a whole hour on earth!" Lucy was frantic.

"Lucy, I had already requested an audience with the Ruler, we ha-"

"Loke. What is the meaning of this?" The Ruler appeared out of nowhere. His height and grandeur surprised the mages. His long mustache could have been taller than any skyscraper on earth.

Loke gave a small bow of his head, "I wanted to know if-"

"No," the Ruler said, and started walking away.

Loke and the other mages stood shocked. "You didn't even let him explain!" cried Wendy.

The Ruler turned around and looked down on the humans. He knew why they were here, but the gate that leads to the dragon realm is forbidden. "The gate to the dragon realm is closed forever. Loke knows this, and your human forms would not be able to pass through either way. Only dragons and celestial beings can pass."

"We are dragon slayers. We'll be able to pass," said Gageel.

"Maybe," the Ruler said, "But Lucy will not. She is only human, therefore she will burn."

"It can't be as bad as Natsu's heat," Lucy said. She took a few steps towards the Ruler. Her body was still sore from being broken and it took every ounce of strength and determination in her to not flinch in pain in front of the Ruler of the celestial plains. She understood the risk of opening the gate, she could die but like hell is she going to give up on Natsu. He would never do that to her. "Give me the key."

"Lucy…." Loke warned in a low voice.

"Lucy, you are human. Not only is it forbidden but I am trying to save your life."

"I am going to save Natsu."

The Ruler and Lucy stared at each other for what seemed like years. Lucy would not budge, her legs were searing with pain, every breath she took was agonizing but she would not fail. She would get that key and go through the door, with or without the help of the Ruler.

The Ruler sighed. No one has been able to open that gate since the first time it was created. It was rusted and old and impossible to budge. The door is guarded by dragon magic, fire escaped the door and burned everything in its path. Only dragons and a few celestial beings can even hope of passing un-scathe. Loke watched the stare down between Lucy and the Ruler. Between Lucy's rage and the Ruler's nonchalant look, this conversation could go either way; but finally, "Alright!" He boomed. "But don't come crying to me when your skin had melted to nothing."

Lucy and the others smiled, and with that the Ruler left and a giant door replaced his grandeur. The door was huge and rusted with age. Lucy felt heat generate in her right hand; she looked down to see a small key had formed, it was smaller than her other keys. It too was rusted and looked like it could be snapped in two. This key and door were the only things separating her from Natsu.

She lifted her arm and pointed to the keyhole of the door. Her eyes full of determination and hope to save Natsu. Her Natsu. "Alright, let's do this," sai Gageel.

Lucy nodded, "Open: Gate of the Dragon."

A few silent seconds past before loud creaking was heard. Hot, painful air steamed through the crack emerging from the door. Lucy yelled in pain.

Loke, celestial spirit of the sun, stood in front of her and cradled her body. His body was made with star dust from earth's sun and so he can withstand the dragon's heat emerging from the door. The dragon slayers felt no heat since they had dragon magic soar through their veins. "I'll meet you there; I have to find a way to get Lucy past the door."

The slayers nodded and jumped through. Their bodies lost in the door that turned to fire. "Lucy," Loke looked back at his human master, "We're going to have to jump."

With a nod, they jumped into the dragon fire.


End file.
